Darkness of Soul
by Kate Simon Cullen
Summary: Oneshot - Sesshomaru perdeu seu bem mais precioso. Tudo que foi e será feito... Está sendo perdoado... Pelo reencontro. RinSess


**Disclaimer - **Inuyasha não me pertence, seus direitos autorais são de Rumiko Takahashi... Faço isso por diversão sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Música:** Forgiven - Within Temptation

* * *

_**Darkness of**__** soul**_

.

.

.

Os cabelos prateados jogados ao vento.  
As lágrimas em seu rosto.  
Caído de joelhos.  
Tão diferente do que costumava ser o Príncipe das Terras do Oeste.  
Qualquer um que o visse naquele estado, mal poderia acreditar que aquele era mesmo Sesshomaru Tashio.  
Seu coração rasgado em pedaços era o que mais doía.  
Entre tantas batalhas enfrentadas, nada era tão intenso que aquela dor que abalava seu coração. Afetava seus pensamentos... E impedia-o de ser quem realmente era.  
Olhando a lua cheia, as respostas para suas perguntas não vinham.  
Por quê? Como?  
Fechou os olhos apertando-os tentando impedir que lágrimas saíssem deles... Em vão.  
A dor, angustia e muitos outros sentimentos que um dia julgara serem inferiores e não dignos de serem sentidos, vieram à tona. Seu coração parecia pequeno dentro de seu corpo de tão apertado que ele estava.  
Por que não chegara mais cedo? Por que tinha que ter ido atrás de mais poder? Sendo que tudo que ele procurava tinha achado numa única pessoa.  
A pessoa que ele mais amava...  
Sim... Ele podia dizer que o Lord mais frio de todos, tinha caído perante aquele sentimento avassalador.  
O tempo passara muito rápido para ele... Não havia conseguido tudo que queria de sua mulher... Não conseguido  
rincipalmente dizer que a amava com as três palavras.  
Mas tentara por todos esses anos demonstrar por atos.  
Agora tudo ali não passava de mero silêncio... Como queria poder conversar com ela. Ouvir sua risada...  
Ele nunca se imaginara pensando nisso, mas tudo que conseguia fazer naquele momento era pensar que se tivesse feito tudo diferente ele poderia ainda tê-la perto dele.  
E no fundo ele sabia que ele poderia.  
Mas o tempo chega para alguns e para outros não.

_**Couldn't save you from the start  
**__**Love you so it hurts my soul  
**__**Can you forgive me for trying again?  
**__**Your silence makes me hold my breath  
**__**Time has passed you by  
**Não pude te salvar do começo  
Te amo tanto que machuca minha alma  
Você pode me perdoar por tentar novamente?  
Seu silêncio me faz ficar sem fôlego  
O tempo passou por você_

Por tanto tempo ele a manteve dentro do castelo, sem deixá-la ao menos fazer o que gostava, com medo que seus adversários viessem atrás dela para afetá-lo.  
Mas ao ver que aquilo apenas a fazia sentir-se mal, começou a passar mais tempo no castelo, assim com ela...  
Sempre caminhavam pelos jardins...  
Ela sempre vestida como uma princesa, e para ele tornando-se a cada dia mais linda e perfeita para uma rainha.  
Foi quando a transformou em sua mulher que viu tudo que realmente sentia por ela, e como sentimentos humanos podiam fazê-lo mais forte do que era.  
Foi quando ele aprendeu a amar, a sentir, a sonhar...  
E agora ela havia o deixado no silêncio.  
Sem seus risos.  
Sem seus histerismos.  
Sem seu brilho.  
Sem seu amor...  
E assim mais uma vez o forte Lord desabou na dor, dessa vez mais forte...  
Soluçou.  
Fechou as mãos fortemente machucando-a com suas garras e gritou.  
Berrou o mais forte que conseguia.  
Tentando tirar a dor do peito.

_**You gave up the fight  
**__**You left me behind  
**__**All that's done's forgiven  
**__**You'll always be mine  
**__**I know deep inside  
**__**All that's done's forgiven  
**Você desistiu da luta  
Você me deixou para trás  
Tudo que foi feito está perdoado  
Você sempre será minha  
Eu sei lá dentro  
Tudo que foi feito está perdoado  
_

Lembrava-se de como havia sido os dias anteriores...  
Ela não sofrera, ela não sentira nada...  
Apenas depois de algum tempo lutando contra o inevitável havia desistido.  
Desistido da luta pela sobrevivência.  
E junto... O havia deixado sozinho.  
Mas ele sabia que sempre ela seria sua. E ele seria dela.  
Ele sabia lá dentro que nada poderia tirá-la de si.  
O amor que ela sentia.  
A felicidade de estar perto dele.  
O carinho que tinha somente com ele e para ele.  
Sentiu uma brisa noturna acariciar seu rosto.  
Seria ela tentando reconfortá-lo?  
Seria ela tentando dizer a ele que ficaria tudo bem e que em breve estariam juntos de novo?  
As lágrimas que antes escorriam sem parar pelo rosto, foram cessando lentamente, até que apenas algumas conseguiam escapar do âmbar intenso.  
Sua alma espelhada em seus olhos mostrava tudo que ele sentia naquele momento.  
Muitos diziam que quando estamos feridos de alguma maneira, a alma se mostrava, mesmo que não por vontade própria e a partir dali, fazia parte da pessoa, guiando-a para o caminho que queria percorrer.  
E naquele momento o único caminho que ele estava querendo realmente seguir era o de volta para sua Rin.

_**Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world  
**__**Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
**__**And here I am left in silence  
**Oh, por tanto tempo eu tentei te protejer do mundo  
Oh, você não conseguiu enfrentar a liberdade por si só  
E aqui estou eu, deixado no silêncio  
_

A lua começava a sumir no céu noturno, dando lugar ao nascer do sol.  
Os olhos âmbares perdidos nos devaneios da mente não notaram que o dia começava e ali ele ficou por horas.  
Pensando como ele estava perdido sem ela.  
Não sabia o que fazer.  
Como agir.  
Se podia _sentir_... Seria ele digno de sentir algo sem ela por perto?  
Por que ele não tinha morrido em seu lugar?  
Porque ele não poderia dar sua imortalidade a ela?  
Por que raios o destino tinha que ser tão duro com ele?  
Para fazê-lo pagar por tudo que havia feito de ruim por décadas?  
Tudo estava tão errado.  
Porque afinal de contas ela teve de partir e deixá-lo ali, com aquele silêncio que por tanto tempo foi sua companhia, mas depois dela entrar a sua vida tornou-se insuportável?  
Olhando para o sol, o mesmo que esquentava sua pele, mas de longe não tocava seu coração, ele foi embora.

_**I've been so lost since you've gone  
**__**Why not me before you?  
**__**Why did fate deceive me?  
**__**Everything turned out so wrong  
**__**Why did you leave me in silence?  
**Eu estou tão perdido desde que você se foi  
Por que não eu em vez de você?  
Porque o destino nos enganou?  
Tudo se tornou tão errado  
Por que você me deixou no silêncio?  
_

Guardando a angustia, a dor e remoendo o amor que sentia pela sua pequena Rin.  
Chegando até onde ela fora enterrada pegou uma adaga.  
Ela o havia deixado para trás por um tempo... Mas não para sempre.  
Afinal tudo seria perdoado.  
Ele seria dela novamente.  
E mesmo o sol escaldante sobre ele, não conseguiu conter o impulso que a escuridão de sua alma teve por ele.  
E então, tudo seria, enfim, perdoado pelo reencontro.

_**All that's done's forgiven  
**Tudo que está feito, está perdoado_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_the end_

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ Yo minna-san... Como eu sei que muitas das minhas leitoras aguardam a atualização das minhas fics... Eu venho por meio dessa pequena fic me desculpar e pedir que aguardem mais um pouco... Estou trabalhando tanto na Soneto da Dor, quanto na O que toda mulher inteligente deve saber... Em breve teremos novas fics e capitulos de minhas antigas postados okay?! Só passei com essa aqui mesmo como desculpa...  
Falando sobre essa oneshot... Eu não estava nos meus melhores dias quando escrevi... (que foi nas férias - sorriso sem graça), como eu sabia que ia demorar com as fics, guardei ela para este momento... Espero que todos tenham gostado... Por favor... Espero reviews com suas opiniões...

Ja matta nee!

Pammy-sama


End file.
